


he don't say nothing but, baby makes his blue jeans talk

by GlitterCake20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bubble Bath, Cap's Ass Appreciation, Jerking, M/M, Peaches baby!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Soft dom Bucky, Spanking, Steve's horrible (omg amazing) jeans, Thirsty Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, everyone is happy and alive and living in the tower, like really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Steve pulls away and drags himself to the bathroom. He strips out of his shirt halfway down the hall and turns back around only to smirk at Bucky. God, he’s gorgeous, Bucky’s heart can hardly stand it.“What’s for dinner? We eating out?”Bucky leans against the wall and crosses his arms, watches Steve’s ass shift this way then that as he walks.“I sure am.”It earns him a discarded t-shirt to the head.Or: Steve's ass looks so glorious in a pair of jeans, and even better out of it, that Bucky loses his chill.





	he don't say nothing but, baby makes his blue jeans talk

 

Bucky has their apartment all to himself for the first time in a while.

 

Steve’s been gone since early morning, attending to an array of press conferences following the latest big bad’s destruction. These tend to take all day and result in a very grumpy super soldier that comes home to him, but he’s not entirely mopey about that since grumpy soldier equals some pretty decent ‘distract me’ sex.

 

Since all he can do is wait the day out, he’s ordered in and created a cozy nest in the lounge, the t.v switched to the news that’ll be airing the interviews.

 

He has a solid plan: stuff himself with chow mein, snap random bird facts and fortune cookie messages to Sam until he loses his cool, and then he will roll himself up in the blankets like a burrito while he watches his boyfriend hand reporters their asses on the national news.

 

Foolproof plan except, when Steve steps out to join the panel Bucky loses his fucking mind.

 

What is he even wearing!? Those jeans! They’re ridiculously tight around his ass, Bucky can clearly see every outline of his thighs, not to mention the bulge in the front. 

 

It’s not like he doesn’t know Steve’s got a great ass. He  _ knows  _ very intimately how great of an ass he has _ ,  _ but he’s never seen him in those specific jeans before. And his tits man…  _ what the hell Steve?  _ He needs bigger shirts, he really does, but one: nothing will ever fit him right, and two: Bucky sure as hell‘s not going to buy it. He’s content staring at those huge pecs nearly busting out of anything Steve puts on.

 

He watches the other Avengers line up and sit down and suddenly he can’t wait for break time so he can watch Steve do that strut again but he knows the loyal fans will have made screen shots of that exact moment, probably a few gifs too, and will have them uploaded to some social media platform in no time.

 

While he waits he sends Sam photos of random birds and The Falcon with the caption  _ Spot The Difference _ , and watches his reaction on screen- which ranges from rolling his eyes, to dropping his head, to pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

 

Bucky laughs with a mouth full of noodles when it’s finally break time and Sam makes a sliced throat gesture while showing Steve his phone. Steve makes that ‘well, I love him’ face and shrugs, which makes Bucky laugh even harder.

 

The laughter doesn’t last long though. The camera angle switches from the press table to where Steve is standing with his hands on his hips, his back to the camera. Holy shit.

 

“FRIDAY.  Zoom in on that will ya? On Steve.”

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes.” The A.I answers and enlarges the frame until Steve’s back blocks out the frame.

 

“Lower the frame please FRIDAY.”

 

“Focus directed to… Captain Roger’s… behind?”

 

“Thank you. That’s perfect.”  Bucky sits back, staring at Steve’s perky little ass, shifting in those jeans whenever he moves. It bounces a little when he turns around, and he briefly wipes his palm on his back pocket before shaking hands with some big shot.

 

Bucky imagines Steve using those hands to pull his ass open for Bucky. He wonders, pleasantly in service of his dick, if Steve’s wearing anything underneath?

 

“Would you like an assessment on the brand of Captain Rogers’ trousers, Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“Huh.” He laughs, he’d like an assessment of what’s  _ inside _ , thanks FRIDAY, “That’s fine honey. You can uh, you can go someplace else now.”

 

“Always at your service Sergeant Barnes.” FRIDAY says before going silent.

 

It’ll never stop being weird, this disembodied voice at his beck and call. Especially weird when he wants to jerk off and remembers FRIDAY is lurking somewhere. The forties sure were simpler.

 

Cupping his dick, he thinks FRIDAY has seen much worse and Tony has probably had to reprogram/de-traumatize her a few times since they all moved into this tower. Well, he has nothing better to do, so he pulls his sweats down over his balls and slides his metal fist over his dick.

 

As much as the shiny, black limb is sometimes an affliction, the horny part of him gets turned on when he sees himself cradled in the metal, more so when it’s Steve he’s touching. Plus, it kind of vibrates when he lets it calibrate up in his shoulder and who has ever said no that, right?

 

He lets his shoulder roll and listens to the buzz of the arm, he feels the sensation travel all the way down to where his fingers are wrapped around his cock, and starts stroking himself out. He keeps an eye on Steve, strutting around so carelessly in those jeans—Bucky’s going to rip it off him the moment he sets foot inside—his long legs flexing and working under the material.

 

On screen, Steve bends over the conference table to whisper something to Tony, legs wide apart, jeans stretching over his ass sinfully, and Bucky comes with a shudder while imagining what it’d be like to get in between there.

 

He will do exactly that when Steve gets home. Steve’s ass will be the prime focus tonight, Bucky decides, Steve hasn’t had it handed to him nice and proper in a real long time.

 

He cleans himself up and takes a photo of his middle finger, sends it to Sam  _ “Look, another bird.” _ And cackles when he replies with a string of knife emojis.

* * *

 

Steve gets home chirpier than usual after a day like this. He whistles when he comes in, checking the mail and tossing it aside. “Buck?”

 

“Coming.” he shouts from the bathroom, still drying his hands when he emerges to greet Steve. And the goddamn jeans. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Captain tight ass.”

 

Steve turns to him with an amused smirk on his perfect face, “That’s new?”

 

Bucky gives him less than a second to look surprised before he spins him back around and crowds him up against the door, “No,” he breathes into Steve’s neck, feeling goosebumps raise against his lips, “ _ These _ are new. What the fuck is this Steve? Huh?” he tugs at the pockets.

 

Steve laughs but presses back into Bucky’s body for contact, “What?! They’re Levi’s!”

 

“No, they’re distracting!” Bucky growls and cups Steve’s round butt in his hands, squeezing denim and flesh, “Do you know what you look like in these?? It’s ridiculous, pal.”

 

“Bucky!” Steve sputters and squirms, his neck going red. Bucky can feel his heart beating fast. He places a wet kiss to the top of Steve’s spine, takes a little nibble at the skin there while he pulls down on the waistband of Steve’s horrible, horrible jeans.

 

“I’m dead serious, doll. You know what this made me do?? Hm? I came all over myself just watching you  _ walk _ . And that just had me thinking, it’s been a while since I paid your ass some attention Stevie.” He leans up and rubs his dick, now rock hard since Steve came home, against Steve, moaning at the friction the rough denim provides.

 

“Oh my god…” Steve pushes back again, reaching down to feel Bucky’s erection, “You uh, jerked it with the metal hand?”

 

“Yeah, you filthy son of a bitch. I’m sure FRIDAY has the video for you.”

 

Steve lets out a whine when Bucky turns him around and plants his mouth square on Steve’s, his lips open willingly, eager, and Bucky teases with his tongue until Steve’s grabbing his hair and grinding against him.

 

“Ran you a bath.” Bucky says into Steve’s ear as he makes his way down Bucky’s neck. He feels a little dizzy, Steve’s mouth does that to him. “Go get in, I’m coming.”

 

Steve pulls away and drags himself to the bathroom. He strips out of his shirt halfway down the hall and turns back around only to smirk at Bucky. God, he’s gorgeous, Bucky’s heart can hardly stand it.

 

“What’s for dinner? We eating out?”

 

Bucky leans against the wall and crosses his arms, watches Steve’s ass shift this way then that as he walks.

 

“I sure am.”

 

It earns him a discarded t-shirt to the head.

 

* * *

 

Steve hovers in front of the full, bubbling tub of water, naked. Bucky stops in the doorway just to admire the scene. Those thick thighs, every ripple, every cut, the two dimples on the small of his back that accommodates his tongue so perfectly, that  _ ass _ .

 

Steve turns slowly “This is…”

 

“It’s nice babydoll, come on. Get in.” Bucky prods. Steve obliges and Bucky follows. They sink down into the steamy water, bubbles rising to their chins, it smells of lavender and vanilla and Steve’s spicy shower gel that Bucky squirted in there.

 

He lets Steve relax and sit back, slots in between his legs and leans down to kiss him, “I’m gonna take such good care of you Stevie,” Close to his ear, he whispers, “and make you sorry you ever bought those fuckin’ jeans.”

 

Steve makes a gruff, satisfied noise, as if that had been his plan all along. Bucky lets him hum like that, all pleased and content, and soaps up a scrubby. He lathers all of Steve’s bulky frame in coconut scented soap, from his neck, down and over his clavicle, circling around his bulbous pecs perhaps a little too long and he absolutely pays special attention to his nipples, makes Steve arch up and his knuckles go white around the edge of the tub.

 

Before he enjoys that too much, Bucky moves down to his belly, gets him to stand on his knees so he can wash his hips and back. Steve follows his every move with a lazy, stupid grin on his face, lifting his arms when Bucky nudges at him, spreading his legs when he reaches down between them to soap up his balls.

 

He looks about ready to eat Bucky up, makes his gut twist with something fierce and on fire and about to ignite. Steve’s sporting a beautiful semi by now and Bucky finds it increasingly hard to focus on anything but that, and it seems the more the ignores Steve’s dick, the angrier it gets for attention, the more Steve tries to angle his crotch to Bucky’s face.

 

“Steve…”

 

“ _ Bucky.”  _ Steve drags his name out half delirious, pulls on the vowel, and God his voice. Steve’s voice has always created a simmering within him. He gets level with Steve, cups his hand around his face and pulls him in for a kiss, water lapping at their waists.

 

“Turn around doll.” he says and tries not to smile at the small sound Steve makes when he spins around and leans over without being prompted. Bucky ignores the water splashing over the edge of the tub and sweeps his hands up Steve’s sides, massages his thumbs into the muscle there and watches Steve curl and arch under his fingers before he lets his hands wander to where they’ve been wanting to go all night.

 

Steve moans, “Buck, come on. Do something, I’m dying here.”

 

“Yeah, I had to watch you prance around with this ass all day doll, let me enjoy it now.”

 

Bucky uses the scrubby, lathering up Steve’s plump ass, just to get in between and linger over his hole ever so teasingly, just to pull back when Steve pushes into it. He cleans him up, casually slipping the tip of a finger over and sometimes inside Steve, just so. Rinses and repeats it several times until he reduces Steve to twitching muscles and chasing his touch.

 

The bathroom is steamy and warm when they finally get out, Bucky dries off and grabs a fresh towel for Steve, starts drying him off too. He takes care to get every drop on his golden skin, leaves a kiss or two in his wake and prides himself when he gets Steve to shiver.

 

It’s when he drops to his knees to dry off Steve’s endless, long legs, that he finds himself face to face with Steve’s stiff cock, shiny at the tip, and not from the water.

 

What’s he gonna do? When Steve Rogers looks at him like that? With his baby-blue eyes and stupid long lashes thicker than a dame’s, and that mouth so open and begging without even saying a word. What’s he supposed to do?

 

“Fine. But just a little. I got other plans for you.” he says before swallowing Steve down, making filthy noises because he knows how it gets Steve’s heart going, gets him all red in the face- Captain America with his cock deep down an ex-assassin’s throat? Never.

 

Steve melts.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s full of grumbles and protest when Bucky orders him onto the bed and it takes a firm slap to that perfect ass to shut him up. It’s quite comical when Steve jolts forward, onto his knees where Bucky wants him, and glares at him in disbelief.

 

“What is up with-” Bucky smacks down again, watches the firm cheek jiggle in the aftermath, “AH!! Jesus Buck!”

 

“I told you you’ll be sorry about those pants.” Bucky crawls up behind him, “It ain’t my fault I gotta satisfy the need to just ruin this ass now, Stevie baby.”

 

Steve makes an unrecognizable sound.

 

Bucky circles Steve’s left cheek with his palm, over and over, “Safe word me Rogers.”

 

“Same as always.”

 

“Say it for me.”

 

Steve peers back over his shoulder. He looks impatient and nervous and about to combust all at once if Bucky doesn’t do  _ something,  _ anything, at this point. “Peach juice. Peach fuckin‘ juice. Christ Bucky plea--”

 

His hand raises and comes down hard on Steve’s ass, it echoes around them and puts an instant, thrilled smile on Bucky’s face. He loves Steve’s ass; he loves that it drives him this crazy, and maybe tonight Steve can understand exactly how much.

 

Steve pulls a pillow closer, claws at it and makes that sound again, akin to a whine, desperately surprised.

 

“That was One, doll," Bucky says and starts circling the right cheek, it twitches under his palm, knowing what’s on the way, “I was alone for  _ eight hours _ , watching you, craving. Did you know? When you were bending over like that, did you know I’d be watching?”

 

Metal hand on the small of Steve’s back, flesh one closing in on the dangerous circle its drawing.

 

Steve mewls into the pillow, “You always watch, Buck.”

 

“Yeah. Two.” Bucky smacks down, the sound echoes gloriously along with Steve hoarse cry.

 

“One for every hour I was alone. Count us down Rogers.” and Bucky rubs over the now pink lumps where is handprint sits all pretty.  

 

Steve, still on his knees—face down ass up—swallows and says, “Three!” just as Bucky spanks him again.

 

He immediately soothes over the sting with the cool metal, imagines it’s at least somewhat of a relief.

 

Steve shivers and adjusts on his knees, takes a deep breath in but his neck and ears are flushed and if Bucky listens really closely, he can hear the excited thump of Steve’s heart.

 

“Check out at any time, doll.” he reminds Steve quietly anyway, just to be sure, because he loves him more than anything.

 

He gets a devilish smirk instead, and those beautiful electric eyes gives him a once over.  Steve says, “Now why the hell would I do tha— _ Oh God _ !!”

 

“Keep counting doll.”

 

“Four! Jesus. Four.”

 

Bucky shifts back and delivers Five and Six in fast and brutal successions that has Steve in a mix of laughter and broken little whines that shoot straight to Bucky’s cock, teased stiff between his legs, leaking now.

 

“Jesus Christ, Buck!!!”

 

“If I gotta remind you one more time to keep score, we’re doublin’ the count.”

 

“Bucky!”

 

“Stevie!!” he smiles, Steve does too when he mutters out the numbers, pushing back into Bucky’s hands for more. Bucky lets out a happy laugh, “Stop liking it so much Jesus, Steve!”

 

“Come on Barnes. Again.” he replies and wiggles his goddamn ass in Bucky’s direction.

 

Happily, Bucky obliges, brings his hand down, relentless and this time he squeezes where it lands, the skin there now glowing red, smattered with his fingerprints. Fucking gorgeous.  

 

“Seven…” Steve breathes out, biting down on his thumb, that adrenaline-pumped smile still on his face like none of this will ever be enough.  Reckless bastard, he makes Bucky so, so happy.

 

“How you doin’ doll?” again, he offers some soothing strokes, light drags of his fingers over the screaming skin beneath them.

 

“So goddamn good. So good.”

 

“Wanna come real bad yet?”

 

“You want me to?”

 

This time Bucky is the one who makes a noise deep in his throat, “Yeah.” he says and brings his hand up to his mouth, he licks a long stripe over his palm, pushes down on Steve’s back and makes the last one a memorable, deliciously hard whack.

 

Steve cries out, thrusts forward, and Bucky can tell just from the way Steve’s back muscles clench up and his fists bundle up the pillow that he just came his brains out on their sheets.

 

Bucky squeezes the cheeks together and bends down to place a soft kiss in the middle of Steve’s back, “Good stuff Rogers. Good stuff.” he mumbles.

 

But Steve’s kind of out of it, grunting softly, his hips rocking back and forth lazily. “Don’t tell me it’s over already Buck?”

 

Hands on Steve’s ass, he says, “Only this part. Now I’m gonna kiss it all better Stevie.”

 

“Oh my God, are you-”

 

Bucky catches him mid-sentence with a long slow lick over the burning skin. First the one cheek then the other. Spoiling him with cool, wet kisses where he’s left all these marks, blows on it, and Steve sighs appreciative and lets his shoulders slump.

 

So he doesn’t quite expect Bucky’s flat tongue lapping over his hole, and it makes him jolt forward and moan so rugged Bucky blurts out pre-come.

 

He does it again and again, getting Steve slick with his mouth. He settles with his legs folded beneath him for the optimal angle and this time presses in with his metal thumb too before he licks over it once more.

 

“Buck…”

 

“Got you. Relax.”

 

Steve’s biting down on his thumb again, cheeks pink, eyes closed while Bucky slips the metal in and out, feels Steve’s body push back until the muscles ease up.

 

He lets Bucky in easily after that, and Bucky rewards him with the rigid length of his tongue pressing inside.

 

He grabs Steve’s hips and pulls him back, lets Steve fuck his tongue, feels his rim clench.

 

Whimpering, rough moans come from Steve, he reaches back to tangle his fingers in Bucky’s hair, cursing up a storm, words Bucky’s never heard before, he’s sure.

 

Bucky pulls his tongue out, closes his mouth over Steve’s asshole and sucks, lets the skin go with a pop.

 

Leaning over the side of the bed, he picks the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, “Metal hand or normal hand Stevie?”

 

Steve with his flushed face and his wet, open mouth, smirks, “You  _ know _ which hand.”

 

“Freak.” he mumbles but smiles as he slicks up his fingers, lets the arm whir excitedly from the shoulder down and Steve’s body tightens up again.

 

He’s gorgeous like this, a golden sinewy god is what he is, and Bucky thinks he’ll never grow tired of looking at him. Whether he’s fully dressed in that stupid uniform, wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe or wearing his checkered grandpa shirts and khakis, Steve Rogers is gorgeous and he’s Bucky’s to gush over all he wants.

 

He leans down level with Steve just to let him know, and smiles at the lazy, wanting look on his guy’s face, “Hey pretty.”

 

“Hey.” says Steve and smiles back.

 

“Love you.”

 

With that he slips a finger into Steve and starts pumping.

 

“Ah! Love you back…”

 

Bucky kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth, slides his tongue between his lips and Steve can’t properly respond he‘s so captured with what’s happening to his ass, he just hums and gasps and blinks his eyes closed.

 

He makes one finger two and sits up again, behind Steve, and as he swirls his fingers around, twisting inside Steve, he powers up the arm and lets it buzz with each thrust of his hand.

 

Steve desperately scrambles for purchase, crumples the sheets up in his fist, “Buck… Jesus Buck don’t stop!”

 

Bucky only smiles and nudges in a third finger, lets it vibrate faintly until Steve’s moans become a string of high-pitched noises that make no sense other than pleasure.

 

To be kind Bucky reaches down between Steve’s legs and strokes his flat palm down Steve’s cock for some much needed friction, not surprised to find him hard again.

 

He probably won’t last much longer watching Steve like this and all, so he stretches his fingers apart—Steve‘s body giving way easily now—and Bucky decides Steve’s ready enough given all the action he’s just endured.

 

Bucky gives a few more pumps just because he likes the sound Steve makes when he goes deep and then pulls out.

 

“No… Come back! Buck…” Steve reaches back for him, hand flailing in the air, “Buck please!”

 

“Jesus!” Bucky laughs, slicking up his dick, “I’m coming Rogers. Patience.”

 

He doesn’t waste much time once he’s done with the prepping, lazily tugging at his cock until he’s got it lined up with Steve’s ass. Teasing, he presses only the tip against Steve and watches him squirm to get it inside. He knows that feeling, that need to be full again, so he gives Steve what he wants.

 

Steve’s loose enough for him to slide right in without pause, but he watches him carefully, anyway. All that Steve looks is happy and like he’s having the time of his life so Bucky pulls his hips closer and bottoms out.

 

They both groan at that, not moving, simply appreciating the fullness in Steve’s case and the unbelievable tightness of Steve around him.

 

“Stevie baby, so tight.” He hisses and runs his thumb along the base of his dick where Steve’s ass swallows him in, Steve whimpers and he begins to move slowly.

 

“Fuck… yes.” moans Steve and pushes back a little, much to Bucky’s delight, so he speeds up because he can’t take it easy anymore. He has watched Steve come and whine and say his name like a song and respond to his touch like he does to no one else’s. Captain fucking America, putty in his hands. It’s all too much for him to take it slow.

 

The metal hand gets hold of Steve’s hip, grips it tight the way he knows Steve wants and the other reaches around for his cock, fingers slipping over the slick head before he starts jerking him off.

 

He tries to keep time with how he’s fucking him, roughly choreographs his hand and hips so they work together, and he goes hard, fast, and doesn’t stop until he hears Steve cry out, shoving the corner of the pillow into his mouth and feels his fist get warm and wet when Steve comes.

 

“Bucky… Buck, baby…” is all Steve really manages in his state of orgasm-drunk mumbles, body gone boneless beneath him.

 

“Christ, you’re gorgeous babydoll.” He really is, Bucky can’t deal. He pulls out, flips Steve over and he goes willingly if not a little dazed. Bucky crawls in between his legs and goes straight for Steve’s smiling mouth, kisses him hard and rough as he slips back inside with Steve’s legs around his middle.

 

He’s already lost his pace, running now only on the desperate need to be as close to Steve as possible when he comes, it’s all for him, anyway. So, he hits home hard and messy and kisses Steve’s pretty mouth and grabs hold of his thigh and Steve licks into his mouth and…

 

“Fuck! Fuck!! Stevie…” and he tries to breathe there in Steve’s neck, feeling how he fills Steve up, so warm inside now, and wet, and he thinks he’s going to pass out.

 

But he doesn’t because Steve strokes his back, kisses his hair and whispers, “That’s it baby, that’s it, just like that.” And now he knows this is heaven, it has to be.

 

He stutters to completion, until he can’t feel his legs, and drops his head down on Steve’s shoulder. Tries to kiss him but he’s too out of breath, too spent. Steve, with his already replenished strength, lifts him up, and he slips out of Steve with an obscene sound that makes Steve blush and Bucky chuckle.

 

Steve lays them down side by side, throws his stupid-big leg over Bucky’s middle and sighs with his face close to Bucky’s, still basking in that beautiful luminosity he gets afterwards. He says, “I’m wearing those fucking pants every day for the rest of our lives, Barnes.”

 

Bucky pinches his side, sleepily mutters, “Un-fucking-believable.” He loves him so.

* * *

 

Hours later Bucky wakes up. Steve has long since rolled over onto his stomach, the sheets barely covering the swell of his ass.

 

Bucky grabs his phone and takes a photo of Steve’s back where he splayed on the mattress, arms outstretched at his sides. And of course he sends it to Sam.

 

_ To LittleBirdy: _

_ 6873_73t8.jpg: Here we have the American Eagle, slumbering peacefully after its daily mating rituals. _

 

_ From LittleBirdy: _

_ whyyyyyyyyyyy? why lord why. _

 

 


End file.
